Cross Dressing
by kyuminwine
Summary: konseptor super show suka sm Sungmin? *cerita macam apa ini* KYUMIN! drabble / oneshoot, yaoi, typos, out of EYD, ending yg gak banget! DLDR!


**Cross Dressing**

.

.

**_kyumin_**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Super Junior baru saja sampai di dorm mereka. Member yang tinggal di lantai 12 berkumpul di lantai 11 untuk sekedar santai sebentar.

"Haahhh~"

"Bagaimana konsep Super Show kali ini? Apa kalian puas?" tanya Eunhyuk pada semua member yang sedang melepas lelah mereka.

"Aku akan melakukan cross dress lagi…" jawab Kangin.

"Ne, hyung… Padahal menurutku kau tidak cocok untuk menjadi yeoja, hehehe.." timpal Donghae.

"Hahaha.. Siwon juga akan melakukannya bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne, hyung… Seingatku ini baru pertama kalinya aku melakukannya.." jawab Siwon.

"Kalian akan memakai heels juga sepertinya…" kata Yesung.

"Itu sudah pasti.." jawab Sungmin.

"Ya, hyung! Kenapa nadamu kesal begitu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kalian lupa? Aku juga kembali cross dressing… Super Show 4 aku menjadi Marilyn Monroe, sekarang aku harus kembali cross dressing… Menyebalkan bukan?" jawab Sungmin masih dengan nada kesal.

"Sudahlah Sungmin-ah, lagipula kau cocok-cocok saja untuk melakukannya hehehe.." kata Yesung.

"Ya, hyung! Aku bosan…" jawab Sungmin.

"Sudahlah hyung… Itu lebih baik daripada melihatmu dengan sexy dancer…" timpal Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Sungmin.

"Ah, tapi aku juga bosan melihat Sungmin hyung terus melakukan cross dressing…" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apalagi aku…" timpal Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, aku juga akan cross dressing…" kata Ryeowook.

"Tapi kau masih lebih beruntung, Ryeowook-ah…" kata Sungmin.

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak perlu menarikan tarian sexy… Sedangkan aku harus tampil sebagai HyunA yang sexy itu…" kata Sungmin.

"Itu bonus, hyung…" timpal Siwon.

"Apanya yang bonus?!" jawab Sungmin lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

02.00 a.m

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat ruang tengah dorm yang sudah gelap yang berarti semua member sudah kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap Kyuhyun pergi menuju kamar Sungmin.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Cklek.

"Kyu?"

"Ssstt… Jangan berisik, hyung…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aniyo… Hanya merindukanmu…" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Aiishhh… Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Sungmin sambil kembali mendudukkan dirinya di depan laptop.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi?"

"Baiklah…"

"Hyung…"

"Ne…"

"Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau mereka menyukaimu?"

"Mereka? Nugu?"

"Semua… Konseptor Super Show 5…"

Sungmin sedikit tertawa lalu berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin, Kyu…" kata Sungmin sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa, hyung… Aku serius… Bagaimana kalau mereka menyukaimu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hmmm… Lalu? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya! Kau hanya milikku… Aku curiga karena mereka selalu memintamu untuk menjadi yeoja… Aku tahu kau sangat cantik menjadi yeoja, mengalahkan yeoja manapun… Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir mereka mengonsep semua itu karena mereka menyukaimu dan senang melihatmu menjadi yeoja?"

"Kalau begitu itulah tugasmu…"

"Mwo?"

"Lindungi aku… Jangan sampai aku berpaling kepada salah satu dari mereka…"

"Ya! Itu tidak akan terjadi…"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Who knows?" kata Sungmin sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ya, hyung… Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak akan berpaling dariku kan?"

"Molla…"

"Ya!"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, chagi!"

"Mwo?"

"Jangan coba-coba berpaling dariku!"

Sungmin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Chagi…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne.."

"Malam ini aku menginap disini ya?"

"Ani… Kembalilah ke kamarmu sendiri.."

"Waeyo? Jebal, chagi…"

"Ani… Aku ada jadwal besok pagi…"

"Aiisshh, baiklah… Jaljayo chagi… Saranghae…" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ne.. Jaljayo, nado saranghae… Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa berpaling darimu…" kata Sungmin.

"Aku tahu…" kata Kyuhyun lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"Jalja.." kata Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak dari kamar Sungmin.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**.**

yuhuuuu author bawa 1 ff hasil pemikiran dangkal saya hahaha

ff ini bersumber dari pemikiran saya stlh liat ming yg so sexy di SS5 kmrn xD ntah kenapa jd mikir kalo para konseptor itu jangan" suka sm ming makanya ming suruh jd cewe mulu hehehe

maaf kalo banyak typos, gak sempet ngedit xD maaf juga atas sgala bentuk kekurangan ff ini maupun author *bow*

mohon reviewnya yaaaa

GOMAWO ^^


End file.
